Liam and Blade: Gates to Glory (Non-Canon RP by Alexneushoorn and Sonicsilva1)
This is a non-canon RP between Alexneushoorn and Sonicsilva1. No one but us can edit this RP. If I find anyone else other than us editing this, I will report this to an admin. Characters Liam Monteiro/Alexneushoorn Blade Eastwood/Alexneushoorn Asonja the Hedgehog/Sonicsilva1 RP The Monteiro Bros., Liam and Blade were walking through Station Square. Blade was being his usual emo self. Blade: *sigh* I still haven't found anything I'm good at... Liam: Don't worry, Blade. I'm sure we'll find something you're good at. Blade: I hope so... A black hedgehog was in a Cafe nearby the two brothers, sitting cross-armed. "Good god, how long does it take to get some Burgers here? It's been 15 minutes..." He sighed and leaned back on his chair. He took no notice of the brothers. Liam: Feel like getting some burgers? Blade: Yeah, I do feel a bit hungry...Maybe some food might make me feel better. Liam nodded and the brothers sat down at a table near the black hedgehog. They then looked at the menu and then ordered. Blade ordered a triple cheeseburger with a lot of cheese and a vanilla milkshake. Liam ordered a hamburger with a lot of ketchup and a strawberry milkshake. The waiter nodded and he went to get the brothers' food. Blade: Maybe we could try car repo? Liam: Maybe. Maybe we could try ghost hunting. Blade: Yeah. The hedgehog turned his head to the side, noticing the brothers. He had a sense of deja vu from one of them but the other was a complete mystery. His ears flopped a bit as he thought, and got up to talk with them. "Hey uh...mind if I sit here or...whatever?" He asked the two. Blade: Sure, have a seat. Liam: Yeah, pull up a chair. *inside his head* This guy looks familiar... He pulled up a chair nearby and sat down. "I had a feeling I recognized one of you...but I think it's you that I don't know..." He pointed passively to Blade. "You guys might need to tell me your names again..." Liam: I'm Liam Monteiro. Blade: And I'm Benjamin Monteiro, but I prefer to be called Blade Eastwood. We're brothers. Liam's adopted, though. Liam: Yeah. I'm fine with that, though. At least I now have a family. "Huh..." The hedgehog seemed a bit confused. "Oddly, I had deja vu though I don't recall meeting both of you. Oh well. I'm Asonja, the poorest and the most boring person to talk to in Station Square by far..." He groaned a bit quietly. "Anyway, are you all here to eat or something?" Liam: *inside his head* Asonja...What a familiar name... *to Asonja* Yeah, we're here to eat. We're hungry, plus, Blade needs something to eat his sorrow away. He's had a switch in dads and now he's emo all the time. Liam proceeded to explain Blade's story when their food arrived. Liam paid for the food and the boys started to eat. As they ate, Liam continued explaining Blade's story. "Hmm...interesting. Mine was somewhat similar to that and just as long. Blade and I are somewhat similar to each other." Asonja explained, barely eating his food. He did take a few bites of the burger but, occasionally left it alone. Blade: Yeah...When Tails was my dad, I felt like I was on top of the world. After all, that's what I did, because my old dad was a fucking Freedom Fighter. But then, Cosmo stole my old dad...I traveled to the past to get Tails to change his mind, but he refused because he truly loved Cosmo. Then some old alien dude who called himself 'The Doctor came and he resolved the conflict by telling me that my mom, Zooey could have me with someone else. She did have me with someone else, and that someone was Dave Monteiro. But as a result, I lost one of my two tails I inherited from Tails and lost my ability to fly...I'm also no longer the son of a Freedom Fighter...I miss the days where I would one day succeed Tails... Blade laid his head down on the table and started crying. Liam: *pats Blade's back* It's okay, Blade. We'll find something you're good at eventually. Blade: *sniff* No, we won't! I'm a useless little cunt! I'm only useful as a construction worker or a fast food worker...I'll never be like the big boys... Liam: I'm sorry about Blade. His confidence level is really low since the Cosmo Incident. Asonja nods. "I completely understand. I'm not good at anything either as I was born from purebred wolves along with a wolf brother. I was just 4 years old when my family got destroyed by that fat mustached man...I couldn't forgive him yet at the same time I couldn't do anything about it, as he told me. So I did what he said and lived by myself for the next 12 years. I could never find the power in me to get revenge on him." He sighed. He seemed more colorless and emotionless than Blade. Liam: Man, I'm sorry to hear that. Blade: Yeah, me too... Liam: Anyways, let's think of good idea's about what Blade could do. Liam, Blade and Asonja started thinking. His ears flopped as he does so. "Let's see...does he like to fight and stuff similar to that?" Liam: He liked to fight all the time, but not anymore. I've been trying to get him back into it, but no luck. But maybe you could help him with that. "No way in hell am I training or sparing with him. I don't go well with fighting/training either these days..." He grumbled. "I shouldn't even be helping either, I'm not really that good at it. That was all I could think of anyway..." He added. Liam: Okay. *gets an idea* I got it! Blade, maybe you could go try and work for the police. Blade smiled at the idea. It's the first time Liam ever saw Blade smile, which surprised him. Blade: Heh...That's a good idea. Let's go to the local police station. Liam nodded. Liam: Are you coming, Asonja? "Uhhm...probably not. The Police and I...don't really get along very well..." He said awkwardly. "Oh, and you payed for the food right? I'm poor, like I said so I can't really pay for this." Liam: Okay. We'll see you later then. Liam and Blade got up and walked off for the nearest police station. They found it and entered it. Blade: Excuse me, sir. I'd like to join the police. Officer: Okay. Well, let's do a physical test. Meanwhile, with Asonja... He sighed, finishing up his burger. Luckily, the Waiter said that his food was payed for almost entirely by a mysterious person. He seem relieved but worried of this person but shrugged it off anyway. He said thank you and went back to his apartment which hasn't really changed. He collapsed on his couch and turned the TV on. Back with Liam and Blade... Blade has passed the physical test, now it was time for the psychological test. Officer: So, Blade, tell me about your past. Blade: My past... Blade told about his past. However, he had an emotional breakdown because of it and failed the psychological test. Liam and Blade left the station and went to their apartment, which was next to Asonja's. Asonja could hear Blade's rather loud crying from his apartment. He paused his show, as if he had gone crazy from hearing things. "Huh...that sounds like Blade crying...He's becoming a baby..." He sighs, gets up and opens his door to his apartment. He went to his left to the next apartment where they were and knocked rather hesitantly. "H-hey uh...is everything okay in there?" Liam opened the door. Liam: Blade failed psychological test at the police corps and now he has totally lost his mind...He's inconsolable right now... "Poor guy..." He mutters and sighs. He scratches his head for a minute. "He sounds like he needs to be comforted or something...but I'm not good with stuff like that. Perhaps let me know when he calms down?" Liam: Will do. Suddenly, Blade calmed down. Blade: I'm useless...Mainly because of my mental health... Asonja seemed to get a stern look. He politely moved Liam out of the way so he could walk in and get in front of Blade, still keeping the look. He knelt down and looked at him. "Blade, listen to me; You need to relax. Stop using the past as a horrible memory; it's getting in the way of your way of living." Blade: If you say so... "I KNOW so, Blade. I'm doing the same thing too. You're nowhere near where I'm at. You cannot change the past, but you can definitely change who you are in the future and now." Asonja was saying these things sternly and seriously like Blade was more important than himself. Blade: Okay, then I will. Yeah, why would I worry about the past when I have a huge future ahead of me?! I'm gonna try to find something I'm good at. Maybe sing, maybe play piano, there's all kinds of opportunities. Thanks, Asonja. He nods, only showing a sly smile. "No problem. If you need a hug I'm always here for ya, even Liam is. That's what brothers are...for." He looked a bit saddened himself for a second. "But yeah, if you need comforting or need someone to talk to when Liam isn't around, contact me. I'm next door." He pats his shoulder. "Now get out there and follow your dreams." Blade: Will do. Blade got up and walked out the door. Liam smiled. Liam: Asonja, that was really nice of you. I've never seen Blade this happy. If there's anything I can do to repay you, let me know. "You don't have to." He stated, standing up. "But if you got any ideas I'm willing to hear it. I'll be going back to my apartment drinking my usual Root Beer mixed with a pinch of Vodka. I could really go for that right now. Anyway, have fun with Blade." He nods and walks out of the apartment to walk into his. He left the door unlocked. Meanwhile, Blade was at a karaoke bar, and he was singing At Last by Etta James. Blade had a beautiful and powerful singing voice. The audience screamed and cheered. With Asonja... (I have returned!) He went to his fridge while the TV was on commercial break. He got out a glass bottle of Root Beer, opened it, and poured a bit of Vodka in it. He shook it a bit with the best of his ability without the bottle splashing everywhere and drank when the fizzing stopped. "Not bad. Not bad at all..." He muttered to himself, before looking saddened. "Man, those two brothers love each other pretty well...it's like they're stuck together. Man...if only my family were still alive..." He sighed and sat down on the couch, drinking away.